


Show Me Your Teeth

by SpoonOfSugar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boarding School, M/M, New turned vampire, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural School, Vampires, Werewolves, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonOfSugar/pseuds/SpoonOfSugar
Summary: Ethan wanted to die, but unfortunately for him a creature of the night has different ideas.——Title inspired by the song Teeth by Lady Gaga
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heellloo
> 
> So I have had this idea for a story for a long time and just wondered if anyone would be interested in me continuing this?
> 
> (Also new chapter of Invitations Only will be out soon don’t worry!)

**_Cape Elizabeth, Maine: 00:13 hours, 11/10/XX_ **

Ethan just wanted to die. He was cold and so hungry. The weight from multiple blankets felt more like something that was suffocating him than warming him. His bones ached as they protruded from underneath his skin. It had been three months since he had been kicked out of his home, and despite it all, he had lived for so long. He had no food, no clean water, and no shelter, and he was at the end of his rope, not even having enough energy to open his eyes to the person he could hear approaching him. He felt a hand on his arm through the blankets, so he tried to open his eyes enough to see what was happening, but his eyelids were too heavy. He welcomed whoever this person was if they were going to take the pain away so he could finally die. This was no life- he had given up. A soft, but low masculine voice spoke to him. Ethan was so out of it he couldn’t understand what they were saying, nor could he reply. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore. Whoever this man was, he was now removing some of the blankets that were protecting Ethan from the cold air of the night. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his neck. Ethan was relieved, this person really was here to end it all for him. Then everything went black.

———————————————————-

**_Death Valley: 07:34 hours, 11/13/XX_ **

Mark breathed in the desert air as he watched the man he had recently turned have what he could only describe as a “mental breakdown.” He wasn't a man who often regretted his decisions, but seeing this boy on his knees in the middle of the deserted road screaming at the sky how he just wanted to die, regret was definitely what he was feeling. He had found this boy weak and struggling for life, and he thought he would be doing him a favor by giving him a second chance at life, but it turns out he was wrong. Which wasn’t something Mark often was. Feeling shame creep at the corners of his mind, he walked towards the boy.

“Hey… uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “We really should get going.” He gestured over his shoulder to where his parked Tesla sat. They had pulled over suddenly when his recently turned victim had started having a panic attack in the back and started kicking and scratching at the interior of the expensive vehicle. Mark was a patient vampire when it came to his new turns but destroying the inside of his car was definitely a no-no. The boy whipped his head around to where Mark stood inches away. He had been crying, Mark could tell from his bloodshot eyes and runny nose. Feeling even more guilty now Mark turned and walked back towards the car.  _ I am such an idiot. _

He figured either the boy would do one of two things: turn and run towards the horizon to escape Mark or follow him back to the car. He wouldn't try and stop him, despite it being a waste of Mark’s venom and effort to keep this one alive while he turned. He didn’t have the heart to make this kid come with force, so if this new turn fancied his chances out in the desert then that was the decision he would have to live with. Perhaps the kid would take the other option, the more sensible one in Mark's opinion, which was to follow him to his Tesla and survive. He was still pondering the potential choices when he heard footsteps behind him.  _ This boy has common sense at least. _

Before Mark could turn towards the boy to congratulate him on making the right choice, he felt a large rock smash against the back of his head, the dust and broken rock falling over his shoulder and dusting his suit. He sighed. The kid must have realized that a measly rock wasn’t gonna be enough to kill a 138 year old vampire. Mark heard his gasp and a shuffle of his feet,  _ I mean I guess he surprised me.  _

“Okay,” Mark started, dusting the crumpled rock from his suit blazer, now facing the kid who had stumbled back so far that he had hit a rock and fallen onto his ass. “You want to do this the hard way?” Temper was something Mark couldn’t control. Even at a young age, and he means when he was living, he had such a bad temper, but it was rather disrespectful of his new turn to treat him this way. He sped toward the fledgling, enjoying the look of fear and astonishment on his face at his inhuman speed. 

“I.. I’m s-sorry, please,” The kid stuttered, curling himself up on the sandy desert ground. His white top that Mark had pinched from a clothes line nearby, since the boy's original clothes were disgusting, was getting covered in the sand. He made such an effort for this ungrateful boy, that he was starting to get pissed off.. Rolling his eyes. Mark huffed before extending his arm towards the pathetic excuse of a new turn. 

“Look, you don’t like what’s happening, I get it,” Mark started, “But it’s not like I’m happy either that my new turn has already given up! Do you know how much effort I put in?” Mark tried to keep his voice calm to not scare him off anymore. “Look, just work with me here kid.” He finally said after a deep breath, shaking his hand again towards him. The kid was hesitant, but eventually took Mark's hand. Not looking him in the eyes as Mark pulled him up from the desert floor, he dusted as much sand off him as he could. Mark watched enjoying the flush on his cheeks.  _ He might be a pain but he is definitely cute.  _ Swiftly turning on his heels he reached for the passenger seat door.

“Come on then, kid.” He said, pulling open the door.

“My name is Ethan.” 

Mark looked up into his fledgling’s green eyes and smirked, “It’s a long way home, Ethan.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Death Valley 09:34 hours, 11/13/XX**

Dreams by Fleetwood Mac blasted through the car’s speakers as Mark drove further down death valleys road. The AC in the car being the only thing keeping Ethan awake he felt exhausted physically, even the creature sitting next to him wasn’t helping him fight his sleepy feeling. A creature he supposed he also was now, looking down at the palms of his hands he could see every detail of his skin like it was intensified, when he looked out the car window to see the distance horizon it was like he could see for miles. If it wasn’t so terrifying he would have thought it was cool. Mark must have noticed him looking at everything in the car with his new eyes.

“You’ll get used to it,” his voice was rough from not talking for a while. Ethan whipped his head to look at Mark, he could see the stubble on his chin, every crease and pore on the man's face. The gold light flickered through his brown eyes. It was beautiful. Ethan cleared his throat.

“I’m I…” he trailed off.

“A vampire?” Mark finished.

“...Yes.” 

Mark stretched his arm on the steering wheel pushing his body back into the seat. “Kinda,” he began. “You’re only a new turn, or a fledgling as some will refer to you as.” 

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him but stayed silent. _Who are these some?_

“Your body accepted my venom, but you’re still transforming.” His tone was almost like he was talking to a child. Ethan stayed silent not knowing what to think of everything that was happening around him. Perhaps Mark noticed as he continued. “Check out your fangs.”

Ethan looked at Mark, astonished. “Fangs!” He pulled down the vanity mirror located in the Tesla, the bright lights making him wince from the burn of his new eyesight. Opening his mouth he made a sound of confusion making the man next to him laugh.

“Makes me laugh every time.” Mark said sighing and slapping the steering wheel. 

“Where are they?” Ethan asked dumbfounded.

“They haven’t grown in yet!” Mark chuckled. “You've got another, I don’t know, eighteen months to wait for those bad boys to make their first appearance.” 

Ethan blinked and closed the vanity mirror, falling back into his seat he signed. Eighteen months that probably wasn’t even a long time for a vampire. Ethan had accepted his fate almost looking forward to death, finally being free. When you’re dead you can do no wrong, but of course he couldn’t even die right and had to become part of a supernatural undead cult. The song on the radio came to an end and silence filled the car. Mark cleared his throat.

“You hungry?”

For what felt like the millionth time that car ride Ethan whipped around to stare at Mark.

“For blood!?” 

Mark roared with laughter throwing his head back which exposed his lean neck muscle. Ethan felt his cheeks redden as he looked back towards the road feeling embarrassed.

“I meant a burger.” Mark was still laughing. He soon stopped when he could tell the other was embarrassed. “Sorry, just teasing you.” Ethan caught his smirk, despite what this man was and what he had done to Ethan, he was rather charming. He muttered out ‘okay’ before he felt Mark speed up on the road. A new song began to play on the radio. This one Ethan hadn’t heard before the tempo was more upbeat and matched the ever growing speed of the car. Ethan looked over at Mark concerned, they were going so fast, the force of the speed was pushing Ethan back in his seat, he tried to reach over to Mark’s side to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing.

“Trust me!” He heard Mark shout. Turning to grin at a terrified Ethan, it looked like Mark’s body wasn’t even reacting to the g-force. Ethan was gripping the sides of his seat and closed his eyes shut. Suddenly the force on his body stopped and so did the music. He opened his eyes to a bright purple light, it was too bright, making him close them again. There was a pressure on his ears which made them pop before the world around him seemed to settle. There was a beat of stillness and silence before Mark’s booming voice made Ethan jump.

“Are you okay?” He said.

Ethan opened his eyes feeling brave. He was met with the night time and neon lights. Leading forward and looking out the Tesla’s front window in disbelief they seemed to still be on Death Valley road, but there were shops that lined the sides, busy and bustling with crowds of people. It looked like a festival. 

“H-what?” Ethan was bewildered. 

“We teleported.” Mark said nonchalant. 

“Huh?” Ethan was about to pull his own hair out.

“We. Teleported.” He repeated slower causing Ethans blood to boil, he really wished that rock he threw at Mark had at least done a little damage the stupid bastard. Mark tapped on the purple crystal that was hanging from the Tesla’s rear view mirror, it glistened under the neon lights but seems to have its own glow from within. 

“This is a teleporting crystal,” Mark began to explain. “We haven’t traveled places, just rifts and a little time.” Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t ask me to explain it!” Mark said, shrugging. “It’s made by witches and warlocks, all I know is I go fast, it takes me through the rift.” Mark got out of the car. Ethan did the same struggling to open the door before tumbling out the car slamming the door and whipping around to catch up with Mark who was heading towards what looked like a burger joint. The neon lights were dazzling and beautifully bright Ethan almost couldn’t take his eyes off it all, causing him to bump into the back of Mark. 

“So witches exist too?” He asked innocently. Mark turned on his heels to face him.

“Uh-huh and mages, warlocks, pretty much most supernatural creatures.”

“What about werewolves?” He pressed.

“Yep, got those too.” Mark sounded bored.

“No way…” Ethan trailed off, once again getting described by the neon lights. He could hear a humming in the air like electricity, but when he looked around for some sort of power source on how all these lights could be lit up there didn’t seem to be an obvious one. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Both vampires turned to a voice beside them. A tall large man was walking towards them with open arms. “Is that my favourite professor!” 

_Professor?_ Ethan thought, raising an eyebrow.

“Bob!” Mark replied, sounding the most cheerful he had the whole time Ethan had known him, which mind wasn’t that long. _At least this guy is friendly._ Mark and Bob shared a hug before Bob turned to Ethan. 

“This your new turn?” Bob questioned. Ethan’s face started to turn red.

“Yeah, sure is.” Mark replied, hitting Ethan square on the back just a little too hard. 

“Well isn’t he the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Said a feminine voice from behind Ethan. A pair of delicate hands were placed on his shoulders before he had a chance to see who was talking to him. 

“Now Mandy, don’t make him blush anymore then he already is.” Bob shook his head, but had a smile on his lips. 

“But new turns are always so cute when they’re flustered!” Mandy continued now pulling Ethan into her side so she could cuddle him. Mark snored from next to him. Ethan shot him an evil look.

The three began to talk amongst themselves as Ethan was pushed closer and closer into Mandy’s side. She was running her fingers through his hair though and it did feel like a mother’s touch so really he wasn’t that annoyed. He thought back to his little place down that dinghy alley, the cold whipping at his bones and the hunger he felt, perhaps this was better than death. He looked around again at all the neon lights and the smiling people around him, the feel of magic in the air and possibilities of what could happen next. Perhaps now he could actually start living. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta/ Editor geewobbles


End file.
